


Dear Dave (Remixchange)

by feusgan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Visual Media, i hope this qualifies oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feusgan/pseuds/feusgan
Summary: ⚠️hosting issue kinda fixed? y'might have to zoom outDisjointed but linear visually-presented "found poetry" from "Dear Dave" by YeoYou.





	Dear Dave (Remixchange)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeoyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dear Dave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780077) by [Yeoyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou). 



  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i took all the bg pics myself lmao


End file.
